


My Life, a Blur

by amnesiaccyborg



Category: Political Animals
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Drug Abuse, Drug Use, Gen, Mentions of Suicide, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 06:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1541342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amnesiaccyborg/pseuds/amnesiaccyborg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"My life was a blur of hospital tubes and coke straws, of needles, liquor, cigarettes."</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Life, a Blur

My life was a blur of hospital tubes and coke straws, of needles, liquor, cigarettes. It spun around me in tangled webs of _not good enough_ and _shouldn’t exist._ Pulled me in like an old friend and spat me out like the worst kind of enemy. Mom and Dad already had their perfect son in Douglas, and I was just the refuse - the waste, the one that’s hushed up and swept under the carpet. I’m the one who’s gotten admitted to the hospital for “adverse reactions to antibiotics” and carbon monoxide poisoning that had nothing to do with drugs or suicide attempts. 

They want me to stop. They tell me they _need_ me to stop, but I can’t, and it has nothing to do with the addiction. 

I just want to feel normal, and it seems like the only time I feel normal is when I’m surrounded in this haze of drugs and sex and strobe lights.

I didn’t mean for it to be this way. 

It wasn’t supposed to be this way.


End file.
